Oh You've Got To Be Kitten Me
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: Emma accidently turns Fenix into a kitten, there is a almost sex scene between Fenix and Zelena but it doesn't happen, but what happens when Emma does turn Fenix into a kitten and Zelena accidently confesses her love to the kitten not knowing it is actually Fenix


**I love cats and I love OUAT so I thought why not both… oh and I don't own OUAT**

Fenix and Emma where hanging out like usual, and Fenix was trying to teach Emma some magic since she no one else can really teach the blonde Regina tried and fail as has Maleficent and Zelena, only because they gave up when Emma didn't try hard enough, but ever since Fenix learnt since she is a goddess she was really Emma's last hope. Everything was going fine but with Emma and magic good things only last so long. One minute Fenix was a human next she was a kitten, a white with small brown spots on her legs and body and some brown on her tail her ears were dark brown as where a bit of fur around her eyes it reminded Emma of racoon eyes she had a black spot on her nose and a bit more brown on the top of her forehead. In the end Emma found out Fenix is what they call a munchkin cat it made sense with Fenix being small at 5'1. Fenix looked up at Emma annoyed _really a kitten_ why on earth was Emma thinking of Fenix as a kitten. Fenix gave a huff and a small meow.

"Sorry Fenix, just you sometimes remind me of a cat and I don't know why but it just happened, we can go to Regina, Zelena and Maleficent I know they can help turn you back" Emma chuckled Fenix whipped her tail unimpressed Emma picked her up and took her to the Mills house, but the only person there was Zelena. Emma didn't know how to feel at first but when she saw Zelena reaction everything changed.

"Emma look at the kitten she is so cute" Zelena cooed as she grabbed the kitten from Emma's hand and nuzzled the cat Fenix purred loudly, and nuzzled the red head back Emma couldn't help but smirk.

"You know, I am trying to find an owner for her and she seems to like you" Emma smiled if Fenix wasn't going to tell Zelena how she felt then she will be stuck as a kitten until she can admit it. Fenix stopped nuzzling the red head and looked at the blonde and meowed

"I can't understand cat" Emma smirked

"Have you named her?" Zelena asked

"No but I was thinking something like Fenix, I don't know she just reminded me of her for some reason" Emma shrugged

"Were is Fenix, last I heard she was teaching you some magic" Zelena said scratching the kitten behind the ears.

"She had stuff to do, she wasn't feeling well and said she wanted to be left alone, so" Emma shrugged

"I will check on her over the next few days if it makes you feel better" Emma asked wanting to make sure everything went as planned

"I can" Zelena smiled the thought of looking after a sick Fenix made her feel something she wasn't sure what but an instinct came over her and she wanted no one but her looking after the sick goddess.

"You have a kitten to look after" Emma smiled

"I should get going have fun with the kitten Zelena" Emma smiled and left not giving Zelena a chance to reply if she did she knew Zelena would somehow con her into letting her see Fenix who wasn't actually there and questions will be ask, ones she didn't want to answer just yet she wanted a little bit of fun. Fenix didn't know how to feel she was annoyed at the blonde for putting her in this position but when she realised she was pressed up against Zelena's boobs she couldn't help but smile and or smirk she has never up this close to them and god she loved them she nuzzled and pawed at the boobs.

"Haha, do you like them" Zelena cooed the kitten looked up at Zelena while holding one paw over her left boob to feel her heart beat.

"You know your eyes, the remind me of Fenix so Emma was right about something I guess" Zelena said playfully as she sat down

"You would love her, she is beautiful, kind, caring, sassy, stubborn as hell, but beautiful none the less" Zelena said talking to the cat

"I think I love her" Zelena sighed she didn't know why but for some reason she was spilling her guts and to a cat none the less, god she must be going crazy,

"I doubt she feel the same way" Zelena frowned

"Meow" Fenix said meaning I do I do feel the same way Zelena sighed and just sat there pat the kitten

"You are so soft" Zelena said quietly

"I wonder if Fenix's hair is this soft" Zelena muttered kitten Fenix meowed again, and just nuzzled against Zelena trying to make her smile she did for a minute, and then she sighed again. This was going to be a very long few days, when Regina came home with Maleficent, Zelena explained the situation but the other two women already knew what was actually happening Emma came to them right after and explained everything and they agreed with Emma on this.

"Look at the kitten" Regina cooed, okay she knows it's Fenix but come on look how cute she is Fenix cocked her head to the side and Zelena let her sister cuddle the kitten

"I know your secret" Regina whispered and looked at the kitten who almost looked scared

"I bet you are hungry aren't you, how about we get you some milk" Regina grinned as she carried the kitten Fenix into the kitchen

"I know that you are in love with my sister and are really Fenix, Emma told us everything" Regina whispered into the ear Fenix was terrified so as soon as Regina put her down she bolted she ran into Regina's office and hid under the desk

"What happened" Zelena asked noticed the kitten darting from the kitchen

"I don't know" Regina frowned she didn't but she wasn't going to let Zelena know, she was curious though how was Fenix going to admit her feelings if she is a kitten she looked over at Mal,

"Mal, being a dragon you can talk to other animals hey" Regina asked

"Of course" Mal said worried and confused

"Why?" Maleficent asked… what is Regina up to

"Oh no reason" Regina grinned as she went and looked for the cat, Maleficent was the one to find her

"Hey, you" Mal grinned

"Hey" Fenix meowed

"So you are in love with Zelena I hear" Mal grinned Fenix narrowed her eyes

"She is really pretty I wonder if she knows." Mal said

"She doesn't" Fenix said in such a sad voice

"And now I'm a kitten and I can't tell her" Fenix wanted to cry

"What is she saying?" Zelena asked when she heard Mal and the kitten talking

"Oh that she already likes you" Mal smirked and handed the kitten back over

"Good I like her to" Zelena smiled as she kissed the small kitten on the nose. Fenix blinked a few times before she licked Zelena's nose causing Maleficent and Zelena to laugh. The three women forgot what it is like to have a playful kitten running around, back and forward, jumping getting distracted and Fenix hated herself for it, god all she wanted to do was kiss the red head but no she was stuck as a kitten for god knows how long.

It has been a few days now and Zelena was really upset the kitten walked up to her she was in the lounge-room with Regina and Maleficent it was their day off

"Z, what is wrong?" Regina asked noticing how upset her sister was how close to crying she is

"I haven't heard from Fenix, she usually always text's me even if she is sick and I' just worried about her Emma said everything is fine but if so why isn't she talking to me, what did I do wrong" Zelena cried her voice braking Fenix wanted to cry she almost did, she has seen Zelena pee and bathe for god sake, Zelena didn't want to leave the kitten alone so she dragged her everywhere Fenix was fine with it but things could get awkward when she is human again.

"I am right here" Fenix meowed Maleficent looked down at the kitten who was climbing up the sofa

"Zelena help the poor kitten before she ruins my couch" Regina huffed

"Otherwise she can fix it when is back to normal" Regina muttered and none to quietly

"What do you mean when she is back to normal" Zelena said whipping away her tears and she looked down at her chest where the kitten was currently curled purring right over Zelena's heart it actually soothed her and she felt a little better.

"Uh nothing" Regina said standing

"Regina!" Zelena said jumping up and kitten fell to the ground with a shriek

"Fenix!" Maleficent said and winced

"What are you two telling me" Zelena growled

"Okay but don't be mad" Regina said putting her hands up

"This kitten is actually Fenix, Emma turned her she was going to make Fenix wait until she admits that she loves you before she turns back but Emma forgot one this, Fenix can't talk human and Emma can't talk cat" Regina laughed awkwardly Regina doesn't do awkward, Zelena looked down at the kitten who did not look to impressed but not only being dropped from such a height but her nap was disturbed

"She seen me pee, and shower and even slept in my bed, oh my god" Zelena said going bright red and looked at the kitten who wasn't looking her in the face and was cleaning herself as a distraction she knew what was coming

"What?" Regina said

"I" Zelena didn't know what to say,

"She has" Zelena tried again

"What she is trying to say is Fenix had witness Zelena masturbate to her" Mal smirked Fenix managed to run from the room with-out being noticed _oh god this is bad this is very, very bad I am going to kill Emma when I am human again, she probably hates me and thinks I am disgusting although I wasn't really paying attention I could just pretend I didn't know she was, oh who am I kidding of course I know the way she said my name in that accent and okay I need to calm myself down_ Fenix said to herself. Zelena was mortified that explains why she never looked while she was showering and going toilet and why she tried to get out when she was oh god what will Fenix think of her.

"Is there a way to change her back?" Zelena asked

"Of course I can do it now if you like?" Regina said looking down to find the kitten

"That is after we find her" Regina frowned _were could she be_

Fenix found the perfect spot no one would look here, Fenix thought as she snuggled into the dirty closet that was a little bit open, she fell asleep by accident and when she awake the closet was fully closer she started scratching and meowing the door Mal heard it and walked towards it the other two following when the door opened Fenix walked out covered in dust

"You look a little dirty how about a bath before we turn you back?" Regina smirked Fenix glared and tried to swipe the women

"Oh don't be like that Fenix" Regina laughed Fenix growled

"Okay, okay" Regina laughed as she grabbed the milk and potion and gave it to the kitten, soon enough Fenix was back to human and the first thing she did was kiss Zelena before she poofed herself away.

"Oh god" Fenix muttered into her empty house and she poofed back and an angry and slightly shocked Zelena was standing there she glared at Fenix

"Hi" the blonde said biting her lip Zelena slightly narrowed her eyes

"You kissed me and left" Zelena said slightly hurt

"Uh" Fenix said blinking that is what she is angry about

"Oh don't worry I am more embarrassed about the other stuff then angry, why didn't you give me a sign" Zelena said

"I tried, you just weren't paying attention" Fenix huffed as she stretched her body god it felt great to be human again.

"I told you things I would have never told you" Zelena said and Fenix frowned and then her eyes hardened okay this wasn't going to plan

"Oh so you tell me you were in love with was a mistake" Fenix said carefully and deadly, Zelena eyes went wide she didn't mean that

"No I didn't mean that" Zelena said stepping forwards she reached out to Fenix who didn't move but didn't say anything

"I am sorry" Zelena whispered as she got closer to the upset blonde

"Hey guys, how's the kitt… oh" Emma said blushing and froze she was about to poof herself away when Fenix waved her hand and made her stuck to the spot

"Fenix please let me go" Emma said with wide eyes and with another wave Emma was a kitten

"Let's see how you like it" Fenix muttered. Zelena, Maleficent and Regina all laughed at the small white kitten

"I wonder if Snow is up to looking after a kitten" Fenix said softly Emma's eyes went wide and she ran over going in-between Fenix's legs meowing over and over Fenix rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood

"Come on Emma there is some milk with the potion left over in it in the kitchen let's leave Zelena and Fenix alone to talk

"I do love you, I have wanted to tell you but I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way" Zelena said rambling slightly Fenix sighed

"I love you to" Fenix whispered looking into those beautiful blue eyes

"So I am beautiful, kind, caring, sassy, stubborn as hell, but beautiful, hey" Fenix smirked and Zelena blushed

"Oh and when you touch yourself you think about me do you" Fenix whispered she probably knew Mal could hear her but right now she didn't care, she took another step closer.

"Do you imagine my hands and tongue giving you pleasure" Fenix purred

"Yes I sure do, and I also picture me fucking you hard and rough and you begging for a realise and when you do you squirt all over my fingers and face" Zelena purred if this is how Fenix wanted to play she was in on it to. Fenix gasped well as did Maleficent, it was quiet a turn on

"So you can dish but not take" Zelena smirked Fenix eyes narrowed and then she smirked

"So you can talk the talk but not walk the walk" Fenix smirked Zelena narrowed her eyes before she grabbed Fenix by the shirt dragging her into a bone crushing kiss, clothes came off fast and Fenix was thrown against a wall Zelena smirked as she bit down on Fenix's shoulder and neck

"Z" Fenix panted

"As much as I want to do this so badly, I want to take you on a date first" Fenix managed to get out before they went any further Zelena stepped back with a smile

"Who says you get first date" Zelena smirked as she used her magic to put clothes back on them the hicky was visible for all to see it sat on the part of skin that joined the shoulder and neck.

"We are going on a date tomorrow, I will see you at 7" Zelena smirked as she used her magic to poof Fenix back to hers own place. Fenix gapped when she found herself in her empty house and muttered but she was too tired and to horny to care. Frist a shower then a nap.


End file.
